


Anywhere

by UniquelyCommon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: But consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Intoxication, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Month 2018, alleyway sex, essentially PWP, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyCommon/pseuds/UniquelyCommon
Summary: No matter where they are, Sasuke and Sakura can never get enough of each other.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Sasusaku Month 2018 Day 10 for the prompt "anywhere," but I had never posted it until now. I want to give the fandom some more food before I temporarily take a leave of absence from writing sasusaku. 
> 
> This is still completely unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes you'll know why. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They had been headed back from a party. They walked lazily, her partially leaning on his large form, her high heels dangling by the straps in her hand. Both were buzzed from the Amazake sake, having been forced to drink by their fellow teammates. He had been back only a few days from a month long mission and the electricity between them from their reunion failed to die down.

He pulled her aside into a damp, dark alleyway, shaded from the public eye.

“Anata, what-“

Her words died in her mouth when she looked up at his piercing gaze, his eyes wild with lust. She was always ready for him, anywhere and anytime, he was the most dangerous aphrodisiac, and he was always insatiable when she was around.

“I need to be inside you, _now_.”

He pressed his erection into her hip. 

She shivered at the need in his voice, feeling heat rising up between her legs, translating into a dampness forming in her panties. She moaned, feebly trying to grind against him, searching for the rough friction she now craved.

She didn’t need foreplay, just him deep inside her, right this second.

She whined with impatience as she watched him fumble with his belt buckle, pulling down his pants just enough to free himself.

_Were they really going to do this here and now?_

He stroked himself idly while sneaking a hand under her skirt to find her soaked through her panties.A pleased, manly smirk graced his face as she bucked into his hand, a quiet moan deep in her throat. She knew they had to be quiet for fear of getting caught, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as her need for him blossomed, mixing with the loss of inhibitions from the alcohol.

He pinned her against the side of the building, whipping her around so he could get a view of her partially clothed ass. He bunched up her skirt and pushed her thong aside to reveal her drenched pussy, her fluids glinting in the moonlight. He felt arousal hit him like a truck, his cock twitching in anticipation to be buried inside her heat. 

He didn’t think twice about thrusting into her fast and hard, filling her to the hilt in one swift motion.

“Yesss!” She cooed.

She was so full of him that it almost hurt. He stretched her so completely as if they hadn’t fucked in years, when it reality he had taken her on the living-room coffee table just hours before.

The overwhelming heat coursing through her body prevented her from thinking rationally about the lewd position they were in, and the imminent risk of being caught. It was a thrill to her in the moment, her brain being under the influence of lust.

He had never taken her anywhere besides their house since they had returned to Konoha, especially not somewhere where they could possibly have an unsuspecting audience. They were both lost in the moment, blinded by ardent arousal and need. 

Her face was pressed against the cold hard brick of the alleyway, a contrast to her heated skin. 

She parted her legs as much as the seams of her skirt allowed and the newfound angle caused his cock to hit her hard and deep, causing a streak of delicious lightning to shoot up her body; bright lights flashing behind her closed lids. He found she always loved it fast and hard, verging on painful, that he could make her come the hardest if her held her down and fucked her senseless.

There was something strangely erotic about being clothed yet so naked. His belt buckle would slap against the flesh of her ass every vicious thrust he gave her. 

With one arm bracing against the stone wall she blindly extended her other arm down to where they were so intimately met. Her fingers brushed the exposed length of his cock down to where they connected before finding her clit, the gesture causing him to groan into her hair, hot breath fanning her neck. 

She strummed her clit to the tune of his thrusts, working herself hard, arching back against him. Her legs threatened to give out, shaking with her impending release. Noticing, he took a step forward, crushing her small frame against the stone, holding her up with his body. A susanoo arm formed next to her head, claws digging into the rough surface, as his real arm snaked around her pelvis, holding her up (all the while not halting his relentless pace). 

Her walls clenched around him, hot and wet, and tight. 

He pushed her hand aside and pinched her clit, a motion he knew she always loved. She wailed, biting her hand to muffle the sound. She was so close, teetering around the edge, trembling as her body threatened to collapse.

“Sakura, come for me.” 

He rasped into her ear before licking the shell, slowly. His sweet breath flooding her senses. 

With one particularly hard snap of his hips she lost it. Trembling in his arms, rocking against his cock, she saw white. Her world faded away and she was lost in purgatory for pure pleasure he created for her. All she could feel was him. It was lost to her that they were still in a remote alleyway at eleven o’clock at night. Anywhere she could drown in him, and everywhere was never enough.

Coming down from her intense orgasm she felt him spend himself inside her, his groans throaty against her ear. The heavy feeling of his cum filling her almost reigniting the fire that was dying down in her core. She gasped as he pulled out, realizing finally that he had merely pulled her underwear aside to gain access. He moved them back into place (she would have to be a sticky mess until they arrived home), and yanked her skirt back down before tending to himself. 

Her legs were unsteady when he released her, still jelly from their activity. 

She approached him, reaching up to smooth over his soft raven hair before kissing him chastely as he finished tucking himself away. His cheeks were dusted with rose, evidence of his orgasm. Sasuke straight after sex seemed impossibly even more attractive to her.

“I love you,” she whispered sweetly, a sated smile gracing her face.

“Ah, I know.”


End file.
